


How can I change?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Jily (James Potter/Lily Evans) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Help me please.





	How can I change?

Our tale begins during the Marauders' era at Hogwarts. The friend group are in their dormitory and James isn't very happy.

Sirius asked, "What's up, Prongs?"

James muttered, "It's nothing."

Peter said, "We know you better than anybody else, something is up today."

James turned to Remus and told him, "I realised that what you said was right, I am arrogant; Moony. That's why Lily doesn't want to go out with me."

Remus sighed. "I never meant to make you sad, Prongs. I just wanted you to know that your attitude isn't always the best."

James frowned. "How can I change? I want to be with Lily, but I'll never have a chance."

Sirius disagreed, "That's not true, you just need to be less... You."

Peter shook his head and replied, "Just be yourself."

Remus shouted, "No, no, no! Listen to me, Prongs. You need to be less arrogant, but still be you."

James inquired, "How do I do that?"

Remus smiled. "I can help you, we all can." He smirked. "Yes, even Padfoot."


End file.
